The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner case detachably attached to an attachment part of the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile and a multifunctional peripheral, includes a toner case which replenishes a developing device with a toner (a developer). For instance, the image forming apparatus may include the toner case and an attachment part to which the toner case is detachably attached. The above described attachment part has a replenishment port through which the toner discharged from the toner case is introduced. The replenishment port is opened and closed by a replenishment shutter.